warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Five Nights at Freddy's Animatronics/@comment-5782071-20161223193605/@comment-24588058-20161229043208
Alright . . . . I do like the idea of neutralizer enforced chains . . . . OH! What if that was one of the new safety precautions added to the Dark Vault after the fact? It does kind-of interfere a little bit with Affectos' agent log - although then again it is already contradicting if we assume that when he wrote "recent additions", he was referring to the artifacts themselves and not their movement to the different section. Anyway, these artifacts are pretty much the first ones that could move actively to be stored in the Dark Vault (for this line of thought, let's assume that they were collected around 1988, or sometime before the DV Incident of 1995). As a result, it wasn't very well known how to properly store them to prevent their activation aside from what has worked for years. Therefore, when the incident occurred, these artifacts were one of the ones that got activated, thus causing the death. At the meeting of the Regents, one of the recommendations was to use neutralizer chains to prevent them from moving about in case of another incident. Now, the "recent additions" comment implies that these artifacts were moved out of the Dark Vault, but that they might also have been there for awhile (it's a little hard to tell, to be honest, but I'll assume that's right). So, here's the continuation: in order to test whether or not this idea of neutralizer chains would work, the artifacts were stored in a separate vault between the Samhain Sector and the Dark Vault. This smaller Vault is like a test room, of sorts: it allows agents to test how well specific neutralizer methods work to handle dangerous artifacts without exposing great risk (perhaps this was another idea proposed after the incident?). It can be moved around to test how dangerous artifacts react when exposed to different auras in order to help determine whether they can be stored - under the right conditions - on the floor and remain calm, or if they must be contained in the Dark Vault. The FNaF artifacts were tied to the center with neutralizer chains to determine if they would work well enough, and to further determine if, due to the new safety feature, whether or not these could be stored on the floor as opposed to the Vault. However, these artifacts were forgotten about after a while, until their relogging during the inventory around the Samhain Sector. And that's where Affectos' Agent log comes in timewise. Personally, I vouch for the Dark Vault. And on the subject of origins, I like the Tulpa effect with the video game connection, though if that's the case then we couldn't have these artifacts based on the movie. I will say, however, that it could be possible, depending on how the movie turns out, that the animatronics from the movie could become separate artifacts from the games. But that's a conversation for another time, since the movie isn't out yet.